Emotions at Midnight
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Lately, I’m not sure why, Yami comes to my room exactly at midnight and for some reason, he shows me his true feelings and his true instincts by touching my body ... even though I don’t have an explanation, I’m happy with it. Yaoi lemon! YYxY
1. Chapter 1

Nekogal: Hey everyone! Guess who got bored?

Yami: You I suppose

Nekogal: That's right, and when boredom attacks I usually write something to distract my mind. So I wanted to write this oneshot for you! Oh and also, this oneshot will be described by Yugi

Yugi: **Warnings: yaoi (a lot) puzzleshipping and lemon**

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

The clock on the wall marked midnight, he will come at any time.

I got off my pajamas to remain totally naked, I covered half of my body with the sheets and closed my eyes, trying to simulate I was asleep. I sighed contently at feeling the softness of my pillow and my breathing stayed calmed, knowing that soon beautiful warmth would wrap my body. I looked again at the clock and a smile marked on my lips at seeing that in just a minute he was going to arrive.

Lately, I'm not sure why, Yami comes to my room exactly at midnight and for some reason, he shows me his true feelings and his true instincts by touching my body; I'm not sure if my theory is right, but I think that Yami is darker with me and loves me more exactly at this hour of the night, even though I don't have an explanation, I'm happy with it. It may even sound weird, but every night I always wait patiently for him.

The door opened, I shot my eyes closed immediately; I heard his short and fast steps coming towards my bed, and once he sat next to me silence took over the room only being heard his breathing. He moved away the sheets from the rest of my body, and I could feel how the cold wind pasted through my uncovered skin, but that was nothing to worry about, because soon, I was going to be filled with warmth.

He stroke my spine with his index finger, sending chills all over my body not holding anymore to open my eyes; I turned at him and saw sparkling dark crimson eyes filled with lust, those crimson eyes that I loved to see deeply, so deep that I could even see his soul through them. He chuckled, then he placed butterfly kisses to my right leg from my thigh to my foot, doing the same backwards, making me to moan slightly when his lips pasted nearly my length.

He licked my earlobe and whispered to me "I knew you were awake Aibou" Then he sucked from the pulse point on my neck leaving a bruise I wasn't ashamed of. I turned at him and smiled innocently "You never miss a thing mou hitori no boku"

A chuckled escaped his lips, he ran his tongue on my lips and smirked "Of course not" A kiss was placed on my mouth and I returned it willingly, only to be broken in that same instant by him "You already know how this works my Aibou, you stay still as I do what I want with your beautiful body" I nodded. He grinned "That includes, not returning my kisses no matter what" I nodded again.

"But, just to be sure…" Then a rope of dark energy tied both of my wrists not letting me move; I didn't panicked at this, it was kind of a routine for me that I followed every night.

His eyes then turned darker, almost like crimson blood; both looking at me like a snake would with its prey "Now Aibou…" He ran his hand on my chest "I only ask you to enjoy the night"

I bit my lip holding back a moan "Ok…"

Then in that same instant, Yami moved my body so I was facedown, I could sense he was looking at me, but unfortunately I couldn't see what he was planning to do. Out of nowhere he then slapped my butt and of course I yelped, with my cheeks already flushed; then, I felt how a delicious warm tongue licked my hole several times, not being able to stop my back to arch, I let out a low moan not even trying to stop it, and it seemed that it pleased Yami.

He turned me face up again, a smirk marked on that handsome face of his; his eyes looked at my body from up and down until his gaze stopped when he looked at my vulnerable length. He didn't say anything, he just grinned at me and gave me a wink. He leaned down and took my member inside his mouth.

"Ahh!" I moaned; he purred and made me hold back a moan inside my throat; damn that sure felt good!

He flicked his tongue around me; crimson dark eyes looking at me with mischief until out of nowhere I felt how he gave a hard suck eliciting a scream escape my mouth, and I felt how my senses left me.

I bucked my hips up pleading for more, he did it again, but somehow harder, and again I screamed.

Hell, I felt how the muscles of my stomach got tight, please not now! I did my best to hold it, I really, really did. But then I just had to let it go, the pain making me to scream, and then I saw everything turn blank. Only the sounds of Yami swallowing my seed was heard in the room, and it sounded like if he was starving.

I opened my eyes, feeling dizzy, but being able to look again; in front of my eyes was Yami panting slightly with the same look filled with lust towards me, almost telling me to get prepared.

Now this was the time that I looked forward to, our union, complementing each other, being part of each other. He straddled my legs; he got off his clothes in a blink, and with a quick move he came inside, I let out a small scream; it wasn't that painful because he'd already done this to me. He began to thrust inside of me at a slow pace, I groaned, I wanted him to be rough, harder and if possible, savage with me.

"Y-Yami… harder… be s-savage with me…" I moaned

His eyes turned darker and smirk appeared on his face "If that is what you wish Aibou, then I'll make sure to make it painful"

He held my hips down with his strong hand, he wrapped my legs around his waist and then he smirked evilly.

There was no reason for him to look for my sensitive spot, in the first hard thrust he gave, he found it. He kept thrusting inside of me, over and over again each thrust rougher and more animal-like; and I loved it.

It hurt so much, so much that it gave pleasure to me, and I wanted more of him, more and more. He held my hip harder, clutching into my skin making it to bleed slightly; I let out tears of passion roll down my cheeks, and when he noticed he laughed, a terrifying laugh that could scare the crap out of anyone, but for me, that was music.

Still hitting my prostate, he licked away my tears and blood that he made to flow out, he cleaned his lips and kissed me roughly still not stopping his actions.

His thrusts kept hitting me roughly, he separated from my lips and grinned at me, at feeling how my walls surrounded him, Yami closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation, still not stopping the heart-stopping thrusts. "Delicious…"

And with a few more thrusts I released again spilling my seed on our chests and stomachs "Yami!!"

He groaned in delight and released after me too feeling warmth surround my body. I opened my eyes and saw Yami licking my cum from my chest and stomach; he came out from me and gave me a warm kiss on the lips "I love you so much Aibou, don't ever forget that…" He whispered to me.

He put on his clothes again; then he snapped his fingers and the rope of dark energy vanished. He gave me a smile and kissed my nose "Have a good sleep" He covered my body with the sheets and left.

I cuddled into my bed and yawned, being happy like I never was. The only sad thing of all was, that tomorrow morning Yami would be oblivious of what happened tonight just like in the last times.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go everyone! I think is the best lemon I've written 'cause I liked it, but you tell me too what you think. Please review and give me your opinions! Jaa-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Nekogal: -shruggs- I don't know I just felt like writing this chapter. Oh, and by the way, the flames you give will be used to burn marshmallows. So I will just ignore them. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Last time:**

**Yugi's POV:**

_I cuddled into my bed and yawned, being happy like I never was. The only sad thing of all was, that tomorrow morning Yami would be oblivious of what happened tonight just like in the last times._

**Now:**

I sighed sadly, and closed my eyes slowly "I love you too Yami" I replied, even though he wasn't in the room anymore. I felt how sleep took over me slowly, and then I just closed my eyes.

**Normal POV:**

'_I love you too Yami'_

Yami softened his eyes at hearing Yugi's words through the mind link, and sighed depressed. He came inside his room and closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed and looked the millennium puzzle that was resting on the drawer next to him.

"Did he mean that?" Asked Yami to himself, expecting no answer at all. "Does he really love me?" He asked again to nobody in particular.

He covered his eyes with both hands and turned at the floor "Did he say that to not hurt my feelings? Because I said it and he wanted to give me an answer? Or was he too tired that he didn't realize what he said?"

Yami sighed and held the puzzle with both hands "It doesn't matter. No matter what he meant at saying he loved me, I can't live with the mere thought that I took my Aibou" He held the puzzle in his hands tighter, not even noticing small tears falling down his cheeks "I will get rid of this sin" He said, almost crying.

There was a small glow in the millennium item, and Yami's eyes turned blank. He let the puzzle fall from his hands to the floor and sat there looking at nothing. He blinked and the bright crimson colour returned to his eyes.

Yami looked around him calmly, as to realize what was going on; he turned at the clock and saw it was almost one in the morning.

Sighing tiredly, Yami laid in bed and covered his body with the sheets.

His sin being already long forgotten.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Nekogal: So, I noticed you people liked the Plot a lot. So for now I will focus on this, I think it won't be that long, maybe it'll have 1-3 chapters more. I will focus on this fic, and Deep in the Ocean. Still, I will keep working in to hide behind the Truth. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning at feeling the warmth of the sun rays against his body. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, whimpering at feeling sore. The memories of last night popped into his head again, a small smile graced his lips, but soon turned into a frown at knowing what would happen.

It was almost a routine of every morning, he would wake up with the thought of last night in his head, he'd go and have breakfast, Yami would ask him why he was limping, and he'd say that he fell in the bathroom by accident and got hurt, Yami would look at his leg and see it was alright, and Yugi would affirm that it was nothing serious. Then the day would go on until midnight and the cycle would repeat again.

The teen stood up from the bed, took a shower, put on some clothes, and went downstairs to have breakfast.

Yami placed a plate with pancakes in front of Yugi's seat, and heard how the teen came downstairs "Good morning Aibou" He said kindly.

Yugi smiled "Good morning Yami" He greeted and sat on the table.

"Did you sleep well?"

Yugi stayed silent for a moment, he looked up at Yami and did his best to now sound he was lying "Of course" He said with a smile.

Yami smiled back "That's good"

They had breakfast quietly, Yami having his gaze on Yugi, the teen knowing exactly why.

'_I still wonder Yami, why do you do this? How can you forget that wonderful time we spend every night? Don't you know I love you too?' _Yugi sighed inwardly.

Yugi finished breakfast and stood up, trying to not show he was limping. Unfortunately, he couldn't. Again.

"Yugi!" Exclaimed Yami surprised "You're limping, what happened?" He asked and held Yugi's shoulder from behind.

Yugi chuckled "I just fell on the bathroom by accident, it's alright" He assured.

Yami shook his head "No, it's not" He said and lead Yugi to the couch. "Let me make sure you're fine" Yami sighed "You'd been falling a lot lately in that bathroom, maybe you should be more careful"

Yugi nodded "I will"

Yami took Yugi's left foot carefully and looked at it "It looks fine to me" He assured.

Yugi blushed lightly at the touch "I told you I was fine"

"Ok, but try to not use it that much" Said Yami, letting go of his foot.

Yugi nodded "Ok Yami"

* * *

Rest of the day went on normal, Yugi attended a few customers, tried to ignore Yami's sweet gazes at him, and cleaned the house, now that Grandpa was off to Egypt and wouldn't come in a month.

But as the day had pasted slowly, Yugi thought deeply of what would happen that same night again. He wanted to make love with Yami every night, but not because his dark would show up at midnight; because they love each other, and he knew it. Every single night, that Yami came into his room, after those wonderful moments together, Yami would whisper: "I love you so much Aibou, don't ever forget that"

And Yugi never did, he had always wanted to say he loved him too, but before he could, he would fall asleep.

But that wouldn't happen again, not tonight, Yugi was determined to say he loved him back, and Yami wouldn't somehow forget their moments together. He was sure that from tonight on, things would be different.

* * *

11:49, it was almost midnight, and Yugi was extremely ready. He had no doubt that four cups of coffee would keep him awake.

He took of his clothes, and laid in bed, immediately covering half of his body with the sheets, just like he did every night. He took a deep breathe trying to calm down, why was he so nervous?

There was no time to look for an answer, when the door was slowly opened…

* * *

It was 11:49pm, and Yami couldn't manage to sleep. He was inside his room lying in bed looking up at the ceiling "Should I tell him?" He asked to himself "Tell him, that I love him more than life itself?"

Yami sat up and turned at the puzzle "Maybe…" He stared at it for a moment, looking at it closely, feeling how the idea was forming in his mind. "I will, but I won't remember" He stood up from his bed with determination and walked outside his room, standing outside Yugi's 'I will show you what I truly feel about you Yugi'

Then he slowly opened the door…

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami closed the door behind him, bringing a devious smirk on his face. Yugi sensed it and shot his eyes closed in an attempt to not feel that nervous.

"My beautiful angel, open your eyes, I know you're awake" Said Yami as he sat next to him. Yugi opened his eyes slowly and gulped at seeing Yami smirking at him. "Yami hi…"

Yami just leaned down and kissed Yugi's neck. Yugi squirmed at the sudden action, and tried his best to not moan "Y-Yami I need to-to talk to you f-for a moment…" He said between small moans.

"There's not time for talking" Was his only answer, and nipped the soft and sweet flesh beneath him.

"Ahh!" Yugi finally let the moan leave his throat "Y-Yami! It will only take a-a second…" He tried again; not been aware his cheeks were flushed already.

Yami grinned at Yugi's useless pleadings and climbed on top of him "It's ok little one, I will make sure you don't talk for a while" He snapped his fingers, and the dark ropes tied his arms and legs to the bed, also a clothe was wrapped on his mouth not letting him speak.

Yugi sighed inwardly, and half closed his eyes, knowing that he couldn't fight dark magic.

Yami licked his lips hungrily, and took Yugi's left nipple in his mouth…

* * *

Yami came out from Yugi and watched amazed how gorgeous Yugi looked like this, panting, eyes closed, cheeks beautifully adorned with a pink color, and his stomach and chest covered in his own seed. It was a beautiful sight.

Yami snapped his fingers again, and the ropes and clothes vanished, allowing Yugi to recover his breathe faster. Yami smiled warmly and gave him a kiss, then whispered "I love you so much Aibou, don't ever forget that" Then he stood up to leave the room.

Yugi sat up, doing his best to stay awake "W-Wait!"

Yami turned around surprised. "Don't go" pleaded Yugi "I don't want you to forget this again" Yugi stood up from his bed trembling, having a difficult time at walking towards Yami feeling that sore "I love you too!" He confessed.

Yami's eyes widened in surprise "What?"

The teen hugged Yami fiercely "I love you too Yami!" He repeated "I don't want this to keep happening"

Yami raised his eyebrows "Keep what happening?"

Yugi looked at Yami again "This had been happening for almost two months Yami. You would come here at my room and make love to me, then you'd leave and the next morning somehow you forget about it" He explained, small tears forming in his eyes "I don't want this to repeat again, I love you too, I want to be with you forever"

Yami softened his eyes, so this happened every day? He erased his memory every night for the last two months? Yami hugged Yugi back and gave him a kiss on the head "I'm sorry Yugi. I promise it won't happen again" He assured

Yugi smiled relieved "Thank you" Then he gave a small kiss to Yami on the lips. Happy, that after those two long months their love finally wouldn't be forgotten, and that it would grow with each day passing by.

THE END

Nekogal: I told it wouldn't be that long. So anyway I hope you enjoyed it, now I really am going to focus in my other stories. Please review!


End file.
